The main object of the “ESD Association” Standard is to provide a test method, whereby a floor used to control static is evaluated.
As shown in FIG. 14, a conventional measuring equipment 200 is constructed of a resistance measurer 9 and two electrodes 91 for resistance value measurement. In order to measure resistance value of actual using, it is necessary to test an installed floor. However, conventional equipment has at least following disadvantages.
1. It is very hard to work for user. By measuring an installed floor the user has to sit or kneel to operate. Thus a team work of labors for turning around in operation is necessary.
2. It takes much time for measurement, since the user has to move electrodes to measure resistance value of each point individually.
3. It is very complicated for operation, since user needs first to move for putting electrodes and resistance measurer by himself, than makes measurement and record. Furthermore, it is possible that the equipment falls down by accidence.
In view of these disadvantages the inventor tried the continuous testing and improvement and developed the present invention.